Death Rising
by LonleyWanderer121
Summary: Big four story! Death has weaved destiny to kill each of the four they must work together to prevent each death. Dark and gory with some humour do not read if you hate gory stuff! T Jackunzel x Mericup please R x R My second story pleas tell me if you thinks its good and I should continue. Suggestions much appreciated
1. The figure

**AN: Hey this is my second story... so fabulous. This story will have Jackunzel and Mericup and I am glad for any plot advises, however I do have a plot in mind :) Please R and R and also help me out with stuff if it go pear shaped ;) LET US BEGIN!**

Amit a hanging dark passage in a dying city a figure moves swiftly down the narrow street, his movements smooth and sleek if anyone was watching they would have seen a figure who clearly knew where he was going. Shadows cast by flickering street lamps seemed to crawl towards him faster with each footstep he took. The figure stopped suddenly the shadows stopped their macabre movements just as quickly and faded against the wall. The figure continued his fast pace as quick as he had stopped, a sly smile made its way across his face uncovering a row of sharp white teeth.

At this moment a boy around the age of eight was playing, he was alone in a house which was not his own. He had no mother or father he was no one to anyone, he belonged to no family. It was this young boy who would set of a chain of events which would change the lives of four ordinary teenagers. However this boy was all in all, a boy full of innocence and ignorance as every young boy does have. He was the only one to see this strange figure run down the street and would never be able to tell anyone about it.

The figure had neared the end of the street, a solitary lamp flickered above him creating very little light, his breath was heavy and despite the cold winter night, no white puffs of smoke appeared from his pale lips. Reaching forwards he placed his arm on a stone slab of the wall, a whining, screaming noise erupted from the stone, it was as if the wall was in great pain which was impossible considering it was a wall, and a wall would forever be a animate object. As the wall screamed it moved at first slowly then progressively faster till a hole had been created. This was not a hole to the other side of the wall but to another place, a place filled with only black a dark place filled with the lost cries of the dead.

The young boy had heard the screaming and had slowly crept outside just to check no monsters were prowling the street, he sighed seeing only the figure and began to make his way back to his toys. But in his innocent ignorant youth the man had drawn his attention, the boy stopped going inside and instead walked towards the dark figure touching the edge of a dark hole. "What are you doing?" He asked tugging at the cloak of the figure, the boys voice was strong without any hint of being scared or worried about this stranger in his neighbour hood. Slowly the man turned around and smiled as the boys face turned pale and his eyes glaze over. "Why my young child," He replied malice tinted his voice. "I am creating the big fours death." With his speech finished his placed a skeletal hand upon the boys head. The young boy with so much hopeful future, money, happiness, romance and old age, gasped. His eyes turned daemonic black, his skin and organs peeled away leaving only grey bones. The teddy bear he had been holding burst in flames and quickly turned to ash beside him. From his spine grew grotesque, ripped wings which reached from above his head to what used to his feet. The thing tripled in size till it was bigger than its creator who simply grinned and watched its transformation. "Perfect." He murmured as he walked around the monster, when he reached the creatures front again he handed it four glass tubes filled with different liquids. "You know what to do, make me the big four so I can destroy them for good." "Go." As he spoke the sun rose the beams of light hit the figure as he jumped into the hole he had created.

The creature rose to the sky and flew towards Burk High where Hiccup was just sitting a fencing examine.


	2. The Corridor

**AN: Hey! I am back, so last chapter not much happened in terms of big four in action... sorry. Thanks for people who read the first chapter! Hope you like this one as well ^-^ enjoy**

Twiddling thumbs while waiting to face an examiner was not the best way to stay calm Hiccup knew that, however if he practised now he was sure to kill someone. Beside him Merida swung her sword back and forth, jabbing, jutting and jamming. At least she could fence and fight and use a bow and arrow. She always look so confident no matter what. Despite wishing he could be like her, Hiccup drew pictures of dragons he saw in dreams and books. Usually they all looked the same, midnight ebony with wonderful green eyes and usually a goofy expression. His dad used to like watching him draw when he was a kid but as soon as it turned into an obsession his dad seemed to become jealous of Merida and her extreme fighting skills. No matter what Hiccup did from then seemed to be wrong. Now in a waiting room with Merida all Hiccup wanted to do was run into a nearby filing cabinet and draw or hide. He had a feeling if he did that Merida would use that sword against his throat.

A knock at the door, on instinct Hiccup sat up hoping it wouldn't be parents or the examiner, Merida had sheathed her sword and slung her bow and arrows over her back. She went over to the door and began to open it. "Do you really think that's necessary?" Hiccup jutted in before she lay her hand on the handle as a reply she gave in a very confused expression. "I mean it could be anyone." He explains trying to look cool but hit himself in the stomach with his sword. Merida grinned in response and opened the door before he could say anything else. Hiccup who was still complaining about his parents and fencing and doors took no interest in Meridas' shocked expression. "Hiccup look, this is not our corridor to the examiners room."She said grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him to look at the door way.

Instead of a bright well lit corridor which they had entered from, it was now just completely dark with no sign of light or a person. "Maybe the guy who knocked turned the light off." Hiccup suggested shakily trying not to show he was absolutely terrified of the prospective of walking down the corridor. "Hiccup get your sword out." Merida said pulling out her bow and arrows quickly and preparing herself. Hiccup reluctantly unsheathed his sword a glimmer of light emitted for the metal offering little light. Slowly the pair walked down the corridor searching for the exit or a person.

Every time Hiccup turned his head to look for the room the came from it seemed to fade further into the darkness, he began to turn so much that when Merida tried to stop him he fell on his face. Merida, being Merida, took no notice and instead whispered "Do you hear that?" Hiccup stood up and strained his ears into the gloom. "Is that a large bird?" He asked confused at the noise. It was like a mix between a plane and a screaming baby. Out of the gloom appeared a shape at first Hiccup thought it was a flying blob. "Hey look a person!" He said happy as his brain to a conclusion. As the shape got closer much faster Hiccup stopped smiling as his eyes filled with an image of what could only be described as a flying, giant, screaming, skeleton children. "HICCUP RUN!" Merida screamed in his ear as the arrow she shot deflected of its head. She had quickly unsheathed her sword and was fighting one of its hands. The creature took no interest in her fighting and flicked her again a wall. "MERIDA!" Hiccup found himself yelling as she was clearly knocked out. "I am com-" With a bang Hiccup was punched in the face by its wing, his eyes closed as he lost conciousness.

When he awoke he was still in the place he had been hit lying in a awkward angle. Slowly he propped himself again a wall so he could see Merida and the thing which was tending to some glass bottles. Merida was still unconscious lying against the wall opposite him, her sword lay in a swollen mass with her bow and arrows next to her. After some time the monster took a bottle with a crimson liquid inside it and knelt beside Merida. Hiccup desperately wanted to be the hero for once and save her but he knew he could be killed by that thing and not do anyone and good, he decided on playing the waiting game. The creature bent down and forced the red liquid down her throat, at first nothing happened Hiccup grimly hoped she had not died. Then a change started to occur, her hair which was pulled tight in a pony tail began to curl, into such a mass that it split its blinding altogether and rested on her shoulders. The jeans and t-shirt she was wearing transformed into a Celtic styled dress the colour of midnight blue. She looked beautiful despite being unconscious and hanging in the air like a rag doll. A red aura surrounded her which faded as she dropped into the arms of the monster. It picked up a large bag and stuffed her and her bow and arrows inside before turning for another bottle.

As it approached Hiccup did his best to shuffle on his butt down the corridor away from the thing but to no avail it just caught up with him. Before he did anything else it grabbed his head and knocked it back forcing the green liquid down his throat. It tasted like fish making him wrinkle his nose at the smell of his breath. Quickly Hiccup felt his body rise from the ground and float mid-air. His hair changed from military styled cut to long and ruffled, the type he thought most girls go for. His clothes changed from an army outfit to brown trousers and a fade top. However on top of that leather padding filled with holes to hide things like pens and paper. His left shoulder had a strange red skull painted or stitched onto it. The biggest physical change was instead of a left leg he had a mental stick with strange contraptions he assumed were to control it. A green leafy aura floated around him. The monster, who had been watching impatiently walked up to him and hit him he on the side of the head and once again Hiccup was thrust into unconsciousness.

The child who began to start it all threw the pair into the portal.


	3. End

**Urh hi again**

 **sorry**

 **alot of bad stuff has happened which has made my really busy. I can no longer continue this story... :(**

 **sorry**

 **I will write other stories which are short and I am capable of completing them.**

 **I am sorry to all those who read this and wanted me to continue.**


	4. THE END OR IS IT?

**Hey guys, so I am back after months... and months... of me revising, dealing with stuff and generally mooching around, I came across this story and wanted to finished it... or get as far as I can before getting bored again... and going on hiatus... again. So my writing may have changed and I may sound more stupid than other stories. BEWARE.**

 **And**

 **I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLES THAT CAN BE BOTHERED TO READ MY STORY ;)**

 **On with dat story.**

Jack woke up as a screwed up piece of paper landed on his head and bounced onto the floor. He moaned and mumbled some threat to whoever had thrown that at him. He looked up and saw Mrs StinkBeatle was nose to nose with him. Her name wasn't actually Mrs StinkBeatle it was Mrs SinkBlean but the first name was much more appropriate, both the looks and in the attitudes she had towards teaching. Jack made a small shriek and flew off the chair he landed on his back and groaned. He felt his body yanked off the ground and forced upright, he yelled out more mumbled mess.

"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS."

Mrs StinkBeatle yelled in his face, Jack looked away and stared at the ground. It was prettier than her face anyway.

"Sorry Miss."

Jack mumbled still looking at the ground, as a reward he felt a sharp sting across his cheek. Jack stopped tears from flowing down his face by looking away and thinking of his sister.

"SAY IT TO ME PROPERLY."

He looked into eyes of Mrs StinkBeatle and put on a set face. Or as set as he could make it.

"Moose."

Jack winced as another sting hit the same part of his face, it was interesting to find that no matter how bruised his face was, she could hit him in the exact same way.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

Walking slowly, he grinned at a few of his mates before exiting the room, once outside Jack felt his cheek and sank to the floor, he wasn't crying his eyes were just, sweaty, yeah sweaty. He paid no attention to the movement out of the corner of his eye, it was probably some randomer slightly lost and wandering around the long hallways of the school. Jack returned to preventing his eyes from sweating further, something cool pressed onto his face, gasping he moved back and looked up. A young girl, aged around 15, was holding a damp cloth against his cheek. She was cute but not hot, with short choppy black hair and black rimmed glasses. Books had fallen out of her other hand and lay askew on the floor. He stared and tried to speak, what came out was a thank you which sounded like a fish trying to speak through cardboard, he closed his mouth. The girl looked at him worriedly and helped him stand up, she looked surprised when he took the cloth from her and held it against his own face.

"You should go to the medical room."

"I am tough I will be fine."

Jack must have looked really cool, the girl looked shocked and pushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly before gaining a quite scary expression, Jack regretted everything he said in a matter seconds. She reached out far too quickly and grabbed his ear lobe, he bent down in pain. She started forcing him to the medical room.

"What the hell, let me go!"

"Its your fault. I have to."

"You don't even know who I am!"

"Well, my name is Rapunzel, please call me Punz, who are you?"

"Jack."

Jack stopped walking and she let go in surprise, he stood up and looked straight into Rapunzel's eyes, she looked back wide eyed.

"What kind of name is Punz?"

"Oh My GOD!"

After being slapped by a girl he had just met, Jack lay awkwardly in a bed waiting for a stupid medic to arrive with a bandage for his face. Punz sat opposite her arms folded in case he tried to escape again. The first try didn't end well. He sat up on the bed and watched as she stood up almost instantly. He was fed up with this, the school bell for home had gone thirty minutes ago and he was meant to be meeting a client in five minutes.

"What is your problem?"

"You."

"What?"

"You get slapped by a stupid teacher and you are just going to let it bruise? Thats my problem with you."

Jack groaned in annoyance, then got angry, he stood up and almost ran to the door, she yelled in anger as Jack opened the door in triumph then stared in mild shock. The corridor was black, like pitch black, no light, nada light, so black you can't see kind of thing. Rapunzel pushed past him and they both stood in the what was the corridor.

"Someone is playing a prank. SNOLOUT IF THAT IS YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Silence.

"Jack?"

"Yep?"

"You're a twat."

"I am sorry?"

"Just come on."

Jack stumbled after her and watched as she walked without looking scared or frightened despite her small frame and hurried after her. After one minute of walking Jack felt sure they should have seen someone, or a door, or light. That was when Rapunzel stopped and Jack walked straight into her, making them both stumble.

"Jack."

"What now?"

"Can you see that?"

"What?"

Jack stared into the gloom and sure enough someone was coming towards them. At an alarming speed, Jack squinted as the shape defined itself and the thing became bigger and bigger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT."

Rapunzel screamed. Jack screamed. The monster screamed, well roared, it sounded like a scream though. In seconds it was a scream feast and the monster had reached them, it flung Rapunzel in the air and caught her in its fist. Glowing ropes shot out of its palm and wrapped around her, she looked like a glowing mushroom. Jack dodged the first attack and ran over to Punz. He tried to get rid of the glowing stuff but recoiled as pain shot through his fingers.

"They burned me!"

"You scream like a girl!"

"Well so do you!"

"I am a girl you idiot!"

Jack refocused he concentration on the beast, too late. The punch came from behind and threw him forwards, he landed with a splat against the wall and felt himself being picked up. The monster held a bottle of blue liquid in his skeletal hand and forced the surprisingly cold liquid down his throat. Jack fell to the ground with a thud and shivered. Was it just him or had the room suddenly gone to below freezing? Snowflakes landed on his nose and he stood up. His jeans were gone instead his had really uncool beige leggings on, his hoodie now had tiny snowflakes stitched into the shoulders and back, by his feet lay a stick, he picked it up and turned in shock. Rapunzel had... changed. Her hair was now so long it was piled in a small heap by her feet, it was also blonde. Wow she was hot as a blonde. Her clothing had also changed into a soft pink dress which reached her thighs. Jack stopped staring when the monster started moving again.

"GET BACK I HAVE A... STICK. AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT."

Jack felt a bang on the back of his head and was instantly unconscious.

 **There you have it. I will hopefully be releasing a new chapter by the end of next week! ;) sorry this was SOOOOOO similar to the last and probably really dull. I also realised halfway through that I had done it from the boys perspectives. Do you like that? Or should I do it from a girls next time? I don't know. Thank you if you bothered to read this. Please rate and review if you liked the pile of random here... check out my other story Falling Leaves maybe you might like that too...**

 **yeah never mind.**

 **everyone say good bye**

 **(chorus of Disney and Dreamworks Characters)**

 **BAAAAAAAAAAI**


	5. Trust and Truth

**Hi guys! So I have done another chapter. I promise this is not as boring as the last!... unless you didn't find the last chapter boring. In which case... welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Jack: Can we get on with it?**

 **Rapunzel: Jack shut up -slaps-**

 **Jack: Ow!**

 **You two get out this is my time to talk!**

 **Jack: Fine**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **LonleyWanderer ^,-**

Merida woke up so pain everywhere, it was dark and for some reason hard to breath. She moved slowly inch by inch towards a small light above her. She could hear Hiccup yelling somewhere in the distance so struggled towards his voice. The bag was dragged off her and she lay in a limp pile on the ground. Hiccup held out a hand and taking she stood up. He was different, he looked different, more like the idiots at school rather than the shrimp he usually was, he looked more confident and stronger than usual too. She stared for a moment in complete silence while he tried to look busy. And failed.

"You look... Different."

"So do you."

Merida looked down and screamed she was wearing. A. Dress. A strand of curly hair feel in front of her face and with a gasp Merida felt the back of her head. Now instead of a pony tail she had a mess, what was this... Bush on her head? With a swift motion she brought out her sword and attacked Hiccup, landing the tip of the blade neatly on his Adams-apple.

"Who did this to me."

"You look nice Merida."

"Say something like that again. You won't live another second. Hear me?"

"Don't you remember the crazy baby thing?"

"You saw that too?"

A new voice. Merida turned and stared as too new people took her attention, one was floating. Upon instinct was dropped the sword and brought out a bow and arrow, and shot straight at the boys leg. A strangled scream and a satisfying thump followed, the girl looked pleased next to him and walked forward while the boy pulled the arrow out, holding a stick shaped like a shepherds cane. The girl held her hand out Merida shook it smiling.

"Rapunzel."

"Merida, the nerd is Hiccup."

"That's Jack"

"He was flying."

The boy who was now called Jack, stood up, limping slightly and looked quite pissed off. He held his leg and looked at Merida like he might shoot her if he had the chance. Merida smirked and gave a look back daring him too, she waved and laughed at he bent over postion. Hiccup stepped in between the friendly glares and looked at the trio.

"Anyone know where we are?"

Merida looked around the room, it was small with one door, she walked towards it and tried the handle, recoiling instantly. Looking down she saw red burns appear on her palms. Jack sniggered in a corner and she glared at him, he shut up. Rapunzel also gave him a look and he sighed and he stood up, well kind of staggered up, where he limped a trail of ice followed. Jack joined Merida and placed the tip of his stick on the handle, ice wrapped slowly across the brass surface. He took the handle and pushed it open easily.

"You're welcome."

"How did you.."

"I don't know. It just happens."

Jack started trying to limp though the door. Rapunzel grabbed his arm, Merida stood waiting for a kiss or something which she could jeer at instead, Rapunzel grabbed them both and forcefully sat them both on the ground. She wrapped her hair around Jack's leg and hands. Then did the same to Merida, who was so surprised she didn't try to move. Jack was equally surprise, looked at Rapunzel with a terrified expression. What the hell wa wrong with him? Meanwhile Hiccup stood next to Rapunzel watching her with mild curiousity, she eyed him suspiously, he had silently taken out a pencil and pen and was writing stuff down. Rapunle opened her mouth and started to sing, Merida would have punched her if her hair had not started to glow bright gold, the light seemed to flow from her roots along the massess of hair towards Merida. It reach her. Merida recoiled only to feel warmth flow through her figures. Jack looked at her in amazment and seemed to start glowing, then started floating, then grabbed Rapunzel and pulled her into the air. Merida and Hiccup walked through a room of bright light and snow, they were all laughing and almost forgot where they where.

After the giddy excitment finished, the four stepped out of a tiny room which seemed like home compared to the rest of their surroundings. Merida stared at the next room and gulped, slowly she brought out her bow and arrow, Rapunzel her hair and fists and Jack floated above them holding his stick in both hands. Hiccup stood behind them and continued to rapidly write down stuff which meant things to him. Despite his new apperence he was still the shrimp he always was in high school. There was no next room, like when they had been captured the entire world was black, Merida couldn't even see the exit from the small room they just left.

"I see you are all still alive, thats nice to see."

The voice was everywhere, echoing around them and whispering inside their heads, all four bunched in a circle and faced the blackness, the warmth of their bodies comforting against the darkness, Jack however was just cold and did not feel nice to stand against. Merida called out into the dark.

"Where are we? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ah my dear Merida, you are still the same subborn little bear as ever. You are nowhere and everywhere, is that not an amazing thought?"

"ANSWER MY SECOND QUESTION."

"No need for the shouting."

Merida paused from shouting and stared into the black. Was it her imagination or was there a figure walking towards her? Nope. He was tall and slim the dark seemed to be coming from his body. The only thing that glowed were a pair of dark red eyes. She pulled the string of the bow alittle harder. That was comforting.

"My name is Hades. I am sure you all know who I am. But if you don't."

Hades stopped at Jack smiling. Jack pointed his stick directly at him and grimanced. Merida restrained laughter by remember this guy could kill she if he wanted to.

"Let me explain. I am the leader of the underworld, the king of the dead, the lord of ghosts. Many years ago I had power over the living. It was the most wonderful time. No one died yet no one lived, the world was preserved in time. Yet four kids refused to bow down to me and accept that I was the ture ruler! They ruined my fun by killing my living soul and forcing me back to the underworld. Yet they paid an unfortunate price. I would return and kill their youngest descendants in order to return to my mighty power. Those kids. Are you four."

Merida stared in a horrified shock at Hades and looked around for a possible exit. There was nothing but darkness. No thats not true. She glanced at Hades and noticed he had not seen the line of blue light lending into the darkness. She whispered to Rapunzel.

"Can you see the light?"

Rapunzel stared and slowly shook her head. Merida lookeed again, they were only glowing brighter. She met eye contact with Jack and Hiccup urging them to make more time so she could formulate a plan. Jack floated up and made it so he was the same height as Hades.

"So you're saying, that you had you're ass kicked by a group of... kids?"

Hades looked horrified and Hiccup brust out laughing. Regaining composture Hades held out a skeletal hand toward Jack.

"How dare you insult me."

"Just pointing out the obvious."

Merida decided it was better than death and grabbed Hiccup and Rapunzels hands, Rapunzel grabbed Jack. Hades fumed looking like he was going to kill them not matter if they were sacrifice meat or not.

"Look its been nice meeting you and all that... but we have to go."

Hades was probably going to say something but was hit in the face by Jacks stick, Merida stared as he face turned into a giant ice cube. His head found gravity and fell to the floor. Not before his hand touched neck in one last effort. Jack flinched and held his neck, Merida glaced with a worried look but focused on her own task. She set off running, each little blue light dissappeared and reappeared infront of her as she got close. Rapunzel starting her song again and lit them up, helping Merida see the blue stuff. She squinted a small light started appearing, it grew bigger and bigger. The four cheered and continued, now running towards it. The light began to over take the dark, till Merida could smell forest, and feel a warm breeze. She stopped running, so did the others.

They were in a large pine forest, the sound of a stream made them remember how thirsty they were and within minutes they were all drinking, and larking around onthe banks. Jack forgot he froze water so him and Rapunzel were skating around, well Rapunzel was, Jack couldn't. Merida lay on the bank watching Hiccup, who was leaning was against a nearby tree, drawing, again.

"Hey, Mer."

"What?"

"If I tell you a weird secret will you keep it."

"No, but tell me anyway."

Hiccup sighed and showed her the picture his was drawing, it was them by the river, Jack and Rapunzel skating. Merida, looking far more beautiful than she actually thought she was, staring up at herself. Merida touched her face and continued looking at the picture.

"Do you aways draw creepy pitcures of me like that?"

"No no no no no."

Hiccup went scarlet and pointed at the sky in the photo, Merida looked again and saw a black mark flying above the scene.

"Whats that?"

"I dont know. But ever time I write, draw or dodle, it always appears on my paper. Its the dragon I used to have an obession about when I was younger."

"You clearly still do have an obession about it."

Merida corrected him.

"Thats not true!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Merida."

He sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked shocked and closed her mouth. He released her and sat next to her, flipping to spar page in his note book. Using a pencil Hiccup wrote,

 _Merida I swear I am tell the truth, why don't you trust me?_

Sure enough a black mark began to appear, growing more clear as time went on. A dragon looked up at them its tail curled around the question mark, its head cocked to one side as if it was asking the questions.

"Keep it as proof."

Merida took the paper in silence, her hands too shaky to fold the paper. Hiccup smiled and gently took it out of her hands, folded it up and put it in her quiver.

"Don't tell the others, not yet. Please."

"O-okay."

The rather odd conversation was inturupted by a yell from Jack.

 **So this was the next chapter of ma story. Hoped y'all liked it, bit more action and Mericup. Pleas and if you liked this next out my more crappy story Falling leaves.**

 **Merida: Hurry up my pasta has gone cold.**

 **Hiccup: Your pasta was already cold.**

 **Merida: Oh yeah... I am still bored**

 **Hiccup: Lonley pleae hurry up and end this!**

 **Okay! Okay!**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you like what ever I post next!**

 **Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup: BYEEEE**

 **Bye ^,-**


	6. The North

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the crazy English grammar in the last chapter. I had been on a day trip and was really tired. Please forgive me for an awful chapter and keep reading! This chapter I will make better!**

 **Jack: You can't even spell your own name right**

 **Rapunzel: JACK!**

 **-cries-**

 **It was on purpose**

 **JACK GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

 **Jack: fine**

 **Hope you enjoy ^,-**

Everything was fine, at least till Jack fell on the floor. Rapunzel was actually having a good time with Jack, despite being an idiot most of the time, he was fun to be around. She had been trying to teach him how to skate but he spent most of the time showing off his flying skills, which were pretty cool, but why would she tell him that? Jack had also changed the colour of her stupidly pink dress (whoever decided she should wear pink was either stupid or crazy) into a white shade which reached her knees and had snowflakes etched into the fabric. It was better but still embarrassing to wear. While they had been skating she had noticed Jack become increasingly pale, although she was having too much fun to stop and ask if he was all right.

That was when he literally dropped from the air, landing with a crunch on the ice. Rapunzel yelled for the others, they came charging onto the ice looking terrified, Hiccup dragged his body to the bank, laying it down so Rapunzel could do her thing. The first thing she noticed was his skin was unnaturally warm, since Jack got his ice powers his skin had been cool, Rapunzel touched him and was surprised at how hot he was. The second was the mark on his neck. Black lines were slowly spiralling from the spot which he had been touched by Hades. She started to sing, the crazy hair began to glow and run towards Jack. It all went as planned, she kept singing till he was wrapped in what looked like a warm light, then Jack yelled, well it was more of a scream, Rapunzel stopped singing with a choke, Merida and Hiccup stared at each other.

"My hair is making it worse."

"What the hell should we do?"

"Take him somewhere cold?"

"North Pole."

"We don't have enough time to travel that far."

"We could dump him in the river."

"Merida!"

"What, just saying."

Rapunzel stared at Hiccup desperately for an answer, who to her frustration was drawing. She stood up and ran at him holding her fist out. With a jerk she was stopped, Merida had grabbed her by the wrist and was pulling back with all her strength. Rapunzel turned, careful not to trip over her own hair and look stupid.

"Oh my god Merida let me punch him."

"He may be a socially unacceptable person but punching him ain't going to help Jack."

"I can make him better after hurting him."

"That should mean you can randomly hurt him!"

Hiccup glanced up grinning.

"Guys I think I know how we can get Jack to the North Pole fast."

Rapunzel turned faster than Merida could stop her and slapped Hiccup as hard as she could across the face. Merida let out a cry of frustration and kicked a tree root. A small moan came from Jack while Hiccup looked slightly dazed. He stood up holding his cheek and stared at Rapunzel in confusion, then shrugged and grabbed his pencil and paper.

"Look I think this may sound stupid but..."

"What?"

"But have you ever ridden a horse?"

A large gust of wind stopped the conversation and made Rapunzel cover her eyes as leaves flew into her face. A roar behind her made her turn and could close to screaming. A large black dragon stood next to Jack, the only parts which weren't the dark colour was a pair of large emerald eyes and a leather saddle on its back. Both Merida and Rapunzel stood in awe at the mighty beast in silence, this was not real, dragons don't exist... yet one was currently scratching its armpit in front of them.

"You have to introduce yourself."

Hiccup guided Rapunzel by the hand and she held out a slightly shaking arm, a smooth surface gently touch her palm, she flinched away but saw it meant no harm and stroked its nose. It licked her hand and she giggled only a groan from Jack reminded her that they had to get moving. Rapunzel ran over to Jack and bent next to him, his eyes flickered open and widened when he saw Rapunzel, she touched his hand slightly unsure what was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Hey Punz."

"You're a mess."

"You look nice too."

"We are taking you to the North Pole to fix you."

Jack smiled slightly and took her hand in his own, despite being ill they felt strong and supported her own shaky ones. She smiled back and looked up to see Hiccup unsuccessfully introduce Merida to the dragon.

She looked down and saw Jack had closed his eyes, still holding her hand, she smiled again and waited till Hiccup could help her lift Jack onto the dragon. It took longer than expected but in the end all three sat on the dragons, now named toothless, back while Jack was carried underneath. Merida and Hiccup enjoyed being in the air and treated it like a Ferris ride while Rapunzel clung onto Merida for dear life at the back. Although the fresh air felt wonderful against her skin and just being on the back of a dragon was cool enough, being high up brought back a bad memory.

Before Rapunzel could complain about being scared and wanting to come down they descended, landing so hard that all three riders flew off the dragon and landed too hard on the floor. They had reached the North Pole, finally, she giggled and danced in the snow, movement caught her eye and she turned around. Rapunzel screamed grabbing a nearby stick and hitting the figure as hard as she could. The branch was stopped mid-swing and Rapunzel was jerked backwards. She stared at the figure that was standing in front of her.

"Santa?"

 **OOOOO really awful cliffhanger**

 **I hope you liked this really quite short chapter! There may be a many GrAmmATiCal errors in this chapter and I am really soory if there are. I did proof read and changed any I could find and I am so srry if some of it doesn't make sense.**

 **Hiccup: Nothing you say makes sense**

 **Jack: I agree**

 **SHUT UP**

 **and how did you get into my office?**

 **Jack: That is a secret my special friend**

 **GET OUT**

 **-forces out of room-**

 **See you guys next chapter**

 **RxR!**

 **Lonley**

 **^,-**


	7. Attack

**Hey guys! Welcome to the weekends new chapter of the main story! I have tried hard on this one and hope that it all makes sense. Please tell me if it doesn't!**

 **Jack: It does not make sense**

 **JACK!**

 **Merida: True true**

 **Rapunzel: OMG I HAVE FOUND A COOKIE**

 **GET OFF MY COOKIE**

 **-fight scene-**

 **ENJOY ^,-**

"What do you mean Hades planned Jack dying?" Rapunzel demanded angrily. After being attacked by North (Santa), Bunny, Tooth and the Sandman, the trio still alive were sat in a lounge by a fire drinking coffee. Hiccup watched a argument unfold quickly and relaxed next to toothless. "Hey bud." He whispered scratching its chin, it made a gurgling sound and fell onto its back. The room went silent as they everyone looked at Hiccup. "Hey don't look at me. Toothless likes his chin being scratched." Merida walked over and sat next to him laughing despite the bags under her eyes. Two days without sleep had taken its toll on everyone. "How is he?" Hiccup asked playing with a pencil, he dropped it and it rolled onto the floor. "Worse." She replied, only Merida and Rapunzel had been allowed to see Jack, seen as they were the only two who vaguely knew about illness. "Rapunzel is still in there." "She hasn't left." Hiccup brought out several pieces of metal and fiddled with them. "What are you doing?" Merida moved closer in curiosity watching Hiccup work. "It's going to be my form of protection against whatever crap Hades throws at us next."

The days rolled on and Jack had no sign of his health improving, Rapunzel's dress which had been quite beautiful had faded into grey. She and Merida practiced sword fighting while Hiccup continued to work on his own weapon. They had run out of ideas on how to cure Jack and now focused on preparing to stop Hades. Hiccup grew closer to Merida and learned about her parents and the 'expectations' of her home. In turn he told her about his dad and the two bonded quickly. Rapunzel stayed with Jack more than ever becoming stressed and more angry.

The girls had gone to talk to North about plans, Hiccup finding he had nothing to do walked over the room where Jack was staying. He opened the door and gasped slightly. Jack was sleeping on a bed the room was freezing, ice covered the walls and floor. It was also snowing slightly, he shivered and sat next to the bed staring at his friend. "Hey bro." Jack whispered turning his head smiling slowly to look at Hiccup. Jacks face had black tendrils creeping across his cheek. "You looked like shit." Hiccup responded grinning back, "So do you." Hiccup rubbed his eyes and stopped smiling. "I think Punz likes you." He said leaning back on the chair, the cold didn't affect him it was staring at his dying friend which made him shiver. "Yeah, she comes here often, I think she is a little worried." Hiccup laughed and looked around the room, it had stopped snowing and was now just cold. "Nice pad you got in here." He noted still looking at the ice. "I know, it keeps getting worse every time I sleep." Jack sighed and closed his eyes. The two sat in silence. That's when Hiccup heard a large crash.

He ran to the door and opened it, a giant horse made of black sand charged down the corridor towards Rapunzel and Merida, they were fighting back to back. North, Bunny, Tooth and the sandman were running round killing as many as possible, more kept appearing. "What's going on?" Jack called across the room, he was sitting up and trying to get out of bed. "Oh no no no you are staying here." Hiccup forced him back down. "And watch you all be killed? No chance. I might be injured but I have a stick and I can help." Hiccup stayed where he was. "How are you going to help? You can't leave the room, you are sick and weak." He folded his arms. "Hiccup give me my god damn stick." Jack stood up without warning and grabbed his stick anyway, Hiccup sighed and brought out his invention. "Hold on to me okay?" Jack nodded and slung his arm around Hiccup, Hiccup flicked a small switch and the invention grew and set on fire. "Oh my god, that is beautiful." Jack called sounding slightly stronger than usual, maybe it was his stick.

The two boys rushed to Rapunzel and Merida, well rushed as fast as they could, killing the nightmares along way. Hiccup brandished his flamey sword the nightmares moved away at the sight of the light, he smiled and moved faster. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING." Rapunzel yelled at him still shoving her sword at a horse of her own, her head was bleeding and there was a large cut down her arm. Merida looked worse, she was covered in red and her dress was torn. "I made him. You think I would miss a major party like this?" Jack yelled back leaving Hiccup and joining Rapunzel. They fought together while Hiccup helped Merida out with her own problems, no matter how hard they tried the nightmares kept coming back and the four were getting tired. Jack was leaning on Rapunzel no longer able to shoot blasts. "Quick over here!" Merida yelled from behind a table where, North and Tooth were fighting. Hiccup limped over and slumped against the table, Jack was already sat and Rapunzel was singing, fixing wounds. "There are too many. We can't fight them all." Hiccup yelled over the clamour. Rapunzel stood up and picked up her sword, she jumped over the table and held it out in front of her, able to face another nightmare.

He came out of nowhere hitting Rapunzel before Hiccup could warn her, she fell to the floor and lay still. The figure stood over her and smiled, Jack screamed at him and stood up. A blizzard started forming, Hiccup heard Merida yell for Jack to get down but was drown by a sudden wind. "It seems we meet again Jack." The figure walked forward and so did Jack, the black almost completely covered him. "Jack." Hiccup stood by him brandishing his sword, Merida walked to the other side, her eyes were quite literally ablaze with anger. "I have got Pitch, Hiccup protect my back and Merida get Rapunzel." For the first time Jack was serious, his skin glowed a faint blue. The figure walked towards them and they charged.

Hiccup was almost instantly forced back against a wall, black sand stopped him from falling to the ground, he struggled but he was now weaponless and too weak to fight against the black stuff. Merida next to him was a raving animal, but she too quickly became tired and looked at the scene in terror. Jack had been thrown to the left and was standing up, he looked like a shadow. The guy named Pitch bent over Rapunzel an brandished a knife, he slowly raised it up above his head. "NO." The trio screamed. There was a blaze of white light and Hiccup fell to the floor unable to move.

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Rate and Review and Follow if you liked it!**

 **This one was quite short**

 **from us b-**

 **Hiccup: I HAVE THE COOKIE**

 **GET OFF MY COOKIE HICCUP**

 **Hiccup: nuuuuuuh**

 **Jack: Bye ^,-**


	8. Life as a ghost

**Hey guys!**

 **So if you don't know from my other story, Summer Holiday, I died for a little bit, BUT I AM FINE NOW! :D I tried to make this an interesting chapter and its horribly short but I promise the next chapter will have plenty of fighting and fun stuff in it!**

 **Jack: SNOWBALL POWER**

 **Merida: That's not a thing you say Jack**

 **Jack: Why not?**

 **Merida: Okay so your walking up to a bad guy with a weapon and be like : SNOWBALL POWER! Really?**

 **Jack: Yup**

 **Merida: Whatever -.-**

 **Hope you enjoy ^,-**

There are many ways to start a weekend, five particularly bad ones are:

Having to wake up cold and on the floor, being attacked by several unpleasant guests, realising you couldn't remember the past few days, then remembering your friend has gone and finally finding out the breakfast has been stolen.

Merida was dealing with all five and was unsure how to compose herself. At the moment all she could do was complain that breakfast was cold and reminisce a warm pancake. She stared across the table to Jack, who for someone who was dead a few days ago, looked perfectly happy right now. "What's the matter Sparky?" He asked across at her, she glared back; the comment hit home; she stood up. "Nothing Frostyfeet. You?" Jack only grinned and tapped the table, a moving ice sculpture of Merida tap dancing rose out of the wood, Merida yelled and smashed the ice with her fist. "Hey no need for violence, you would make a great tap dancer." He complained while still making his stupid smile at her. "Why don't you get back to your ice skating so I can have breakfast." She retorted back at him. "I would but your anger issues keep melting my ice." Jack laughed as Merida only got angrier. "I don't know why Rapunzel liked you so much." She forced out in a blind rage.

Jack's face changed into hurt. "It was a joke." He returned standing up.

"She isn't dead."

"She might as well be." Merida replied her own frustration showing. "I am going to train." Jack pushed the chain over with his stick, it toppled to the floor, Hiccup hurried through at the same time and got shouldered by Jack. Merida yelled in fury and sat back down, banging her head on the table. Hiccup stood still as if unsure whether to enter or not, Merida held a thumb up and continued to face-desk. He entered quickly and lay something out on the table, Merida looked up and realised it was a world map, there were different coloured marks all over the map. "What's this?" She asked her voice deadpan and flat. "I think I have developed a way to find where Pitch is." Merida sat up suddenly much more interested. "You've found him?" She asked annoyed at herself for sounding like a kid. "No, but I have figured out a way to possibly, maybe find him." He said slowly, she nodded for him to explain. "Its complicated but I figured that areas where kids had been more disturbed during sleep were probably areas he would be camping out in, so I pin pointed three locations on the map where he is mostly likely to be." Hiccup made to say something else but Merida interrupted him. "Great so we pick one check it out and go onto the next." Hiccup shook his head. "Just cause Pitch isn't there doesn't mean it's safe, think of Hades and his zombie-bat-baby, what else is there? Could there be?" Hiccup looked worried, Merida only smiled and placed a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Then we will go prepared. Where is the first location?"

"In the centre of New York."

After a short dragon ride, a coffee and an hour of searching the city, they found it. Merida noted Jack seemed more pumped than usual and Toothless was more on edge, she looked around at the shoppers. "How come they can't see us?" She asked to Hiccup who was staring at his special map. "I dunno, maybe it's to do with the fact Hades the god of the underworld created a baby zombie bat and made us. We aren't going to just be seen by people are we?" The hint of sarcasm was too obvious, she scoffed and looked down the drain pipe Hiccup was standing at. "Down there?" Jack pointed at the opening and wrinkled his nose, Hiccup nodded and walked over to his dragon, unlatching his flae. "It smells, what kind of evil dark master lives in a sewage works?" Merida stifled a giggle and looked round, there was a boy crying by the side of the road.

He looked lost and scared, he was about nine and reminded her of her three younger boys, a stab in the gut as she remembered they probably thought she was dead or missing. "Hey there." She said smiling, to her surprise the boy didn't even look up at her, she sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. They went through his body. "What?" She gasped and tried again, same thing, she was too lost in her amazement to notice the kid had started crying again. Merida made to hug him and remember she was probably a ghost. Sighing and stuck on how to help she watched Hiccup and Jack. Jack was zooming around, throwing snowballs at the public and Hiccup was still watching his map. Merida looked down at the boy again and was struck by an idea, she got down on her hands and knees and whispered into his ear. "Hey kiddo, I know you can't see me or probably hear me but I want to try." She paused to move her bow and arrows to a more comfortable position. "My name is Merida, you will be fine, why don't we try and find your parents?" The boy looked up suddenly as if he had heard something, Merida smiled and did her best soothing voice. "Those two really annoying boys over there. Well the flying one is Jack Frost, although he is sometimes really annoying he is also brave and an amazing fighter... but don't tell him I said that." She chuckled to herself, the boy had stopped crying again. "And the one with the funny paper, well he's braver, and has a pet dragon!" The boy looked up for a second, Merida almost missed it, she grinned and the kid grinned back, showing a missing tooth. "You can see me?" She asked far too excited, the boy nodded and hugged her. "Well, what's your name?"

"Charlie."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we hang out for a bit?"

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"That's good advice but we don't have to hang out all day just till we find your mom." Charlie thought for a second then grinned, Merida bent down and hitched the kid up onto her back, she wasn't sure what she had just done, going from a ghost to a real person again, she looked for the others and saw a Hiccup but no Jack. She took three steps forward and watched Hiccup smiling to herself, Charlie was playing with her hair, so maybe it did have some uses.

That's when a giant snake erupted from the ground.

 **Jack: Okay I have a way better line you ready?**

 **Merida: Yup**

 **Jack: EAT MY ICE CUBES**

 **Merida: Your... getting there...**

 **Jack: Yay! Thanks Sparky!**

 **Merida: JACK I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU.**

 **Jack: EAT MY ICE CUBES!**

 **Thanks for reading and waiting for me to get on with the story! Please rate and review and if you want... you know... hit the.. follow button...**

 **See you next time!**

 **Byye ^,-**


	9. A snake in New York

**Hey Guys!**

 **So in this next chapter there is ACTION ADVENTURE and rude words, if you are not comfortable with this then please try reading another story, maybe from my wonderful selection ;)... no? Nevermind then.**

 **I tried hard with this chapter and I hope it's better than some of the other garbage I have been posting...**

 **Hiccup: I am sure it is...**

 **Jack: Pfft yeah right.**

 **-Slapping noise-**

 **Hiccup: Hey I think Jack was meaning to say was you tried hard.**

 **Really?**

 **Jack: No.**

 **-Throws both out the door and locks it-**

 **Hope you enjoy ^,-**

Okay so Hiccup's plan originally sounded great, Jack would go in, check out the sewage pipes and fly out, depending on what was down there changed the way the rest went in. Jack even thought that maybe they could check out the statue of liberty afterwards, it might look nice in a snowstorm. Anyway, Jack flew down, pinching his nose as he dropped, even then the stench was almost unbearable, he would have landed in the water had it not frozen over the instant he went near it. Sometimes being an ice spirit had its perks.

Jack bent down and looked into the gloom, using his stick he illuminated the tunnel around him, it was slimy, moss seemed to stretch the entire way around the pipe, drops of water occasionally landed near his head, but turned to snowflakes before they touched his hair. Jack grinned and looked upwards, a small hair looked back down at him. "You okay down there?" Hiccup yelled down, his voice echoed down the pipe line and caused more water to fall from the ceiling. "Yeah I'm good... should I... you know... explore.. or something?" Jack looked down either side of the pipe line, each one extended into darkness, great. "Yeah but go left, then right, wait no left then straight ahead, water gets real deep, then right then left again, come back from there." Pause. "You got that?"

Jack had no idea what Hiccup was on about.

"Sure, I will be about ten minutes."

"Great see you then."

Jack set off instantly forgetting the directions from Hiccup, so guessed at each turning, gradually forgetting where he had come from as well. He stopped and looked around, was it just him or had the pipe gotten darker? He was pretty sure he hadn't been that long underground, Jack shivered, it felt as if something had gone past him, he turned around and saw only darkness. No. That wasn't true, something was there in the pipeline with him. "Hello?... If you are another one of Hades creepy monster things, I am ready, bring it on buster." Gaining more confidence he took another step forwards holding his staff out as a shield. A small hiss caught his attention, it grew in volume and echoed around the tunnel.

"Jaaaaccckkk, I'veee beeen waaaiting foor yooou."

Movement started all around him, he spun in a circle, not sure where to look, panic rose from his feet and quickly made its way to his head. Jack breathed heavily and forced himself to calm down, he wiped his hands on the back of his trousers.

It head butted him before he could introduce himself.

Jack flew back, the wind caught him before he hit the wall, Jack propelled himself forwards and aimed for the beast, it reared its head and he saw it in full light.

Of all things living in a sewage system it had to be a snake.

It stood about four meters tall, with a large think body coiling around the pipeline in a circular fashion. The snakes tongue flicked between two long sharp fangs, this thing was part snake, part skeleton, one eye was empty, leaving only a socket and a nice chuck of viewable skull, the other was pure black and just as creepy. The snake started moving towards Jack at an alarming speed for such a large thing, Jack shot back to a safe distance and threw a volley of snowballs, each one hit the snakes head. It continued forwards, seemingly only mildly annoyed and started speaking with a large hiss as it moved.

"Jaaack, I amm Erebusss, oncce I haad a miigghhtty emmpiiree now alll thaaatsss leefftt iiisss meee, yooourr kiiind killled myy fammilly I shaaall kill yoouu in returnnn."

Jack swung around mid flight and blasted three shots of ice out of his staff, one hit Erry in the eye. He kind of screamed, well as much as a snake in pain can scream, Jack grinned, but that quickly changed to a look of terror as the snake slithered forwards much faster. Jack flew as fast he could down the pipeline, the monster behind him crash blindly after him gaining distance with every second. Jack occasionally shot blasts behind him, not much did any good as the momentum of the thing could smash through any ice barrier he put up. He was panicking again, his heart thumped in his ears till he couldn't even hear his own breathing or the thing behind him.

Light.

Jack shot forwards towards the manhole, screaming for Hiccup to run as he did so, he reached the porthole and didn't stop until he was high enough in the air to be out of reach from the thing. He looked down and sighed to himself, Hiccup looked shocked and was running to Toothless. There was a nice period of peace and quiet, New York looked normal, Jack almost forgot what had happened.

Saying bang was a understatement.

Several large cracks appeared in the ground, Jack's smile vanished, he hovered watching from a safe distance. There was a low rumble then the ground exploded into a mass of rubble, scales and an angry snake.

"JACK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Hiccup was screaming to him as he and Jack shot ice and energy blasts at Mr Snake. "Well he said his name was Erebus." Jack shouted back. "Oh great to know, shall we go have tea with Mr Erebus then?" Jack laughed, well he kind of choked on his laugh. "He doesn't look like the kind of guest who enjoys tea." Hiccup shrugged and dived with Toothless towards the snakes head, from the sound of it Hiccup was screaming, "DO YOU LIKE DE-CAFFE?"Not the best battle cry ever. Hiccup then jumped landing no-so-smoothly on the things head and started stabbing it with a blade. Below Jack saw Merida sending volley after volley of arrows, each hitting the target perfectly, Jack frowned mid-swing, that wasn't normal Merida, in training she preferred her sword, a long ranged weapon, with a gasp he saw there was a kid on her back.

"Merida you okay? You look like you're going to get squashed." Jack flew down, avoiding the snakes thrashing and stood next to her, staring at the boy hugging her back. "Meet Charlie, we are going to find mommy after we stop Mr Worm from eating all the ice cream." Merida replied breathless as she struggled to hold both a bow and arrow and the kid. Jack did his best not to laugh. Charlie pointed upwards and giggled, Merida seemed to refrain from screaming.

The tail seemed to be over the threes heads before any of them could move, Jack grabbed Charlie and Merida and shot out of harm's way, putting them down in an ally way away from Erry. "Charlie could you give the sensible adults a moment please?" Jack asked and Charlie nodded grinning, he ran down the alley and stood watching. "What the hell are you doing with a kid, while there is a fucking snake in New York?" He whispered angrily. "I don't know, my hand went through him, like as was a ghost Jack! He couldn't see me or hear me, this is all so messed up." Merida looked furiously at him and Jack took a step back. "What are you going to do with Charlie, you can't fight and protect him." Jack stated returning a glare. " What do you want me to do? Dump him back on the streets? Leave him here? Give me some ideas." She whispered watching the kid while doing so. "I don't know!" Jack said suddenly frustrated at everything. "Take him away from here, me and Hiccup will deal with Mr Worm." Merida looked to protest but the logic was sound and they had no other option. She grabbed the Charlie's hand and ran with him down the street, pausing only to stop and give a nod before returning to the fast walk. Jack turned back to Hiccup, who was still fighting.

"Some help would be so nice now." He called down to Jack who grinned running to the beasts belly and pushing up from the ground, as he flew up he scratched his staff up the scales, ice spread around the body and caused a great deal to pain to old Erry, who hissed in a blind fury. He met Hiccup up in the air and together they flew down smashing everything they had onto Erebus's head, Jack roared with Toothless, Hiccup kind of squealed. With a crack the skull split in two and the great beast face-planted the ground with a dying hiss. Jack flew down and landed neatly on the ground, feeling far too smug with himself, Hiccup and Toothless both crashed to the ground next to him, Jack remembered that the entire time he had been chatting with Merida, Hiccup and Toothless had been fighting.

"Did you actually find her?"

Hiccup asked sounding not one bit hopeful. Jack felt a pang to his brain, how could he forget? The whole reason he had gone in the sewers were to find Rapunzel, yet all he got was a butt load of snake. "No, let's find Merida and move on the next location." A new source of power ran through his veins, he felt bolder and braver. Jack stood straighter helping Hiccup back up and together they walked through a crowd of dazed tourists, Toothless bounding after them.

I will find you.

No one can stop me now.

Even a big ass snake.

You're coming home.

 **There was the chapter! The next one might not be out for a couple of weeks cause I have alot coming up BUT I WILL TRY.**

 **Jack: Hey Lonley What's up?**

 **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM.**

 **Jack: No that's not the the joke, what's up is the sky.**

 **Hiccup: Now probably isn't the time to say that.**

 **Merida: Hey Lonley, how you doing?**

 **-Cries-**

 **Jack: Why she crying?**

 **I give up**

 **-leaves office and slams door-**

 **Hiccup: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Death Rising!**

 **Merida: Please rate and reveiw cause it really helps Lonley out, and give us ideas where to go next to find Rapunzo.**

 **Jack: See you later! ^,-**

 **Jack...**

 **Jack: Seriously why did Lonley leave?**

 **Hiccup: For reasons you will never understand Jack.**


End file.
